All it Took was a Phone Call
by afitwilight
Summary: Takes place after You've Got Male. What happens when Sara calls Nick? NS romance
1. Default Chapter

This was a challenge sent to me by my wonderful friend Brianna! Thank you so much for everything!!!   
  
Title: All it Took Was a Phone Call  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with CSI.  
  
Spoilers: You've Got Male  
  
Pairings: N/S  
  
This story is in Sara's POV. Enjoy.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara's POV  
  
I walked in my apartment and closed the door. I automatically place my keys on the counter and set my bag down. While taking off my jacket my mind plays out my earlier conversation with Nick.  
  
"Hey Sara, how's your case going?" He asked me.  
  
"You ever try to print a radiator cap? Smudge city."  
  
I grab the trashcan and make my way to the fridge. I open it and begin tossing all the take-out boxes into the trashcan. My mind is still focusing on our conversation.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I know, it's impossible. But it's just a radiator cap so give yourself a break."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I close the fridge door and began taking down all the menus off and tossing them as well. I grab my magazines and throw them away also. I glance over at my answering machine. What a surprise, no messages.   
  
"Hey Sara, you gotta get out more." Nick's voice enters my head. So before my brain can stop me, I reach for the phone and dial the familiar number.  
  
Before he can say hello I'm already talking. "Hey, it's Sara. I was, uh, thinking you want to go out somewhere?" There I've made that scary first step. As I wait for the answer my brain is telling me I need to run. Hang the phone up and hide.   
  
"Sure." I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. 'He said yes.' I thought to myself. 'Say something.'  
  
"Great. Um, what would you like to do?" I nervously bite my lower lip. It's a bad habit and sometimes I don't even acknowledge doing it.   
  
"Have you eaten yet?" He asks.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, would you like to go have dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good." I make arrangements with and tell him I'll pick him up in an hour. That should give us both time to shower and change clothes. I told him bye and hung up the phone. I walk in my bedroom and open the door of my closet. I scan my clothes trying to find something that would look descent enough to go out to dinner with Nick. Finally I settle on a black spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of dark low-rise jeans. I walk into the bathroom and take my shower. After the shower, I quickly towel dry my hair and pull it back into a twist. I don't have time to straighten it. I apply a small amount of make-up. I got dressed and glanced at myself in the mirror. I'm not sure if I like the person staring back at me. The workaholic woman who could end up just like Donna Marks. That really scares me. I never really considered my life as lonely; of course I'm always trying to do stuff so that I won't have to think about it. But thanks to this case and thanks to Nick pointing out I need a life; my mind is slowly starting to understand how horrible loneliness can be. I watched as a tear made its way down my cheek. I wipe it away and grab my purse.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
I pulled up in Nick's driveway and step out of the car. The air is starting to get a bit chilly. 'Great, I forgot a jacket.' I thought to myself. I walk up to Nick's door and knock. I don't have to wait long before he opens it. He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. Nick has one of those amazing smiles in which it makes you happy no matter what you were feeling moments before.  
  
"Hey Sara." He greets me and moves aside so I can come in. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing a simple gray shirt with jeans. His shirt showed off his toned and well-defined chest. The results of working out with Warrick after work. He walked over and grabbed his keys off the counter.   
  
"You ready?" He asks me.  
  
"Whenever you are." I respond. He nods and leads me back out of his apartment. He locks his door and then we make our way back to my Tahoe. I got in on the driver's side and put my seatbelt on. I glance over at him. "So, where to?"  
  
"What are you in the mood for?"  
  
"I don't know. Is there somewhere you wanted to go?"  
  
"We could always try that new place close to the lake. I've heard it was really good."  
  
"We have a plan." I stated and backed out of the driveway. The ride to the restaurant was quiet. The radio was playing softly in the background. I had been depressed earlier and my C.D. choice displayed my feelings. Nick's eyes seemed to spot the CDs and he reached for them.   
  
I tried to pay attention to the road and not his reaction to seeing my musical selection. He flipped past Moby, Radiohead and Soul Asylum. "I'm sensing a theme here." He replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road.  
  
"These are pretty slow songs. Most of them are depressing." He shifted in his seat and I could feel him staring at me. "What's wrong?"  
  
I turned to look at him. "Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Sara, you're a horrible liar."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"Again with the terrible lying." Before he could say anything else I turned the radio up. It was playing Going Under by Evanescence. I began singing the lyrics out loud trying desperately to keep from thinking about how bad my life was and how I wish things could be different.   
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under   
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through.  
  
I tried desperately not to break down and cry in front of Nick. I don't need him worrying about me. I silently thanked the heavens that I was wearing sunglasses. Nick wouldn't be able to tell if my eyes began to water. We finally arrived at the restaurant and I got out quickly. Nick followed my lead and we walked inside without saying a word. I pulled my sunglasses on top of my head and gave the hostess my name. She told us it would be a few minutes. Nick and I sat down in the vacant chairs. He immediately turned to me.   
  
"Sara, what's going on?"  
  
I glanced at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You called me and asked me to dinner and you've been quiet the entire time. You have depressing music in your car. That alone tells me something isn't right." He reached over and took my hand in his. "Please let me in."  
  
I stared down at our now joined hands. I couldn't suppress the tears that were now cascading down my cheeks. Nick slid closer to me and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face against his chest. I barely heard the hostess call my name. I pulled away from Nick and he cupped my face with his hands. "You still want to eat?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry and I'm sure you are."   
  
He nodded and pulled his hands away. My face was still warm where he touched me. I missed his touch and his warmth and he was right there in front of me. 'How pathetic am I?' I thought. We turned and followed the hostess to our seats. Nick, being the gentleman he was, pulled my chair out for me. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." He replied and then sat down across from me. Our hostess gave us our menus and walked away. I glanced down and noticed that there weren't a lot of veggie friendly meals. Nick must have noticed it as well because he placed his menu down and reached for my hand. "Let's get out here."  
  
I wasn't about to let Nick walk out of here without eating. I mean this was my idea. "Nick, we don't have to leave. Besides you're hungry."  
  
"So are you and about everything here contains meat."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I can get a salad or some pasta." I really didn't want to leave because that meant taking Nick home and I would be alone, again.  
  
"Sara, that's not enough and you know it."  
  
"That's more than enough. A salad with pasta will fill me up trust me."  
  
"I do, trust you that is." He replied and squeezed my hand. I had temporally forgotten that he was still holing it.  
  
"Good. Now let's order some food." He released his hand and we placed our order when our waitress came. After taking our order, and giving us our drinks, Nick and I were once again alone. I took a sip of my tea and glanced over at Nick. "So, I heard through rumors that you and Warrick were going to a ball game."  
  
"Yeah, he won tickets at the gym and invited me to go along."  
  
"You were standing there when he won, weren't you?"  
  
"What are you implying?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Nothing." I reply innocently. Nick let it slide and took a drink of his tea. We continued talking about causal stuff until our food came. We finished our dinner and I was about to get a to-go box, but I remembered what my fridge looked like earlier. I didn't want that to happen again. So, I left my half eaten salad and pasta on the table and paid for our meal. Nick was reaching in his wallet but I stopped him. "This was my idea. I'm buying."  
  
"Okay, but I'm paying the next time." He informed me. 'The next time?' My brain thought. 'Was there really going to be a next time? I hope so.' We walked back outside and made our way to my Tahoe. I climbed in the driver's seat and waited until Nick was buckled in before I started the car.   
  
"So, was there anything else you wanted to do?" I asked.  
  
"We could go to the lake and walk around." He suggested. The lake wasn't far and to my surprise it wasn't crowded. We hopped out of the Tahoe and walked down toward the pier. Nick reached for my hand and led me down to the docks. "Come on."  
  
The only thought that was going through my mind was that Nick was holding my hand. I know that sounds all school girlish, but I didn't care. We walked to edge and sat down. Our legs sung under the dock and we watched as boats slowly made their way across the water. Nick squeezed my hand and then turned to face me.  
  
"What's going on Sara?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Is this about what I said earlier about you getting out more?"   
  
I stared back at the water and watched as the waves came crashing in. "I don't want to end up like Donna Marks." I finally tell him.  
  
He released my hand and put his arm around my shoulders. "You won't."  
  
I looked at him and searched his brown eyes. "How do you know?"  
  
"Because I won't let you."   
  
I smiled and leaned into his embrace. We continued to watch the waves enjoying each other's company. I lost track of time somewhere in the comfort of his arms. I watched the waves and the boats and felt the sun against my face. Slowly, I closed my eyes. I didn't want this moment to end. I could feel myself start to drift off and Nick must have noticed that my breathing had slowed down.  
  
"Maybe we should head back." He suggested.   
  
I pulled away from him and nodded. "Yeah, we both have to work tonight."  
  
He stood up and helped me to my feet. We walked back to my vehicle and Nick opened the driver's side door. "Give me your keys, I'll drive us back."  
  
"I'm fine, besides I'll have to drive anyway when we drop you off."   
  
He shook his head no. "You're half asleep. I'll drop you off at your house and come back and get you tonight."  
  
I knew better to stand there and argue with him. He had his mind made up already and they call me stubborn. "Fine." I reach in my pocket and pull out my set of keys and hand them over. He took them and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I returned his smile and went around the car and hopped in on the passenger side. I put my seatbelt on and leaned my head back. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was Nick changing the radio to a country station.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Well, there's chapter one!!! Please read and review!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Missy 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to all those that reviewed chapter one!! It means a great deal to me!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing that deals with CSI.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
"Sara."  
  
I heard someone calling my name, but I was way too exhausted to offer up any kind of response.   
  
"Sara." I then felt a hand on my shoulder gently shaking me. Slowly I open my eyes and realize that I'm at my apartment.   
  
I turn to face Nick and smile. "Thanks for the ride and thanks for going out to dinner with me."  
  
"You're welcome." He said and opened his door. "Come on, I'll make sure you get inside okay."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I want to." He was out and on my side of the car when I got out. We walked to my door and I was searching for my keys when Nick finally hands them to me.  
  
"These might help."  
  
"Yeah, they would." I take the key chain from his hand and find my house key. I open the door and turn back to face him. "You're welcome to come in if you want to."  
  
"I think I should let you rest. You look exhausted."  
  
I really don't want him to leave. I knew I was tired and that I should just go straight to bed, but some how I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep much if I did. "Okay." I tell him wishing that he could read my thoughts and stay with me.  
  
"If you need me for anything, just call." He tells me and leans down and kisses my cheek. "Bye Sara."  
  
"Bye Nick." I watch him as he walks away and I close my door. I set my keys down on the table and walk toward the bedroom. 'I might as well try and sleep for a little while anyway.' As soon as my head hit the pillow, I jolted back up. "How the hell is Nick gonna get home?" I asked aloud. He gave me my keys back. I quickly run into the kitchen and grab the keys and go out the door.   
  
I ran all the way outside and began looking for him. My car was still in the driveway. I thought he might have called a cab, but Vegas cabs aren't that fast. I reached in my pocket for my cell phone only to realize I don't have it. I soon realized that Nick was walking home. He was a good five minutes or so ahead of me. I turn back and head for my car. I get in and back out of the driveway. 'Now, which way would be the fastest for Nick to take?' I asked myself and soon decided on a path. I drove around and sure enough I was able to catch up with him. I pulled along side the road and rolled my window down. "Hey baby." I call out. "Need a lift?"  
  
He turns to me and his face is priceless. He looked shocked. He walked to my car and opened the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking you home." I tell him simply. "Get in."  
  
He complies and soon we're on our way to his house. He glances at me. "You didn't have to drive me home."  
  
"I forgot to give you my keys back and I didn't think about it until after you left and I was in my room. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I didn't mind walking back home."  
  
"Well, this way I'll know you made it home safely." We fell into a comfortable silence and I took a quick glance over at him to make sure he was still awake. He was staring out the window watching the world pass him by. I began wondering what he was thinking about. I would ask him but then he might turn around and ask me the same question. We finally arrive at Nick's house and I pull up in his driveway. I kept the car running and waited until he got out.   
  
He reached over and turned the car off and took my keys. "Come on."  
  
Needless to say, I wasn't sure what was happening. "Nick?"  
  
"You're driving home alone. You might fall asleep behind the wheel and it would be my fault."  
  
"How would that be your fault?"   
  
"Because I'm the reason you're here now." He answered and put my keys in his pocket. "You can sleep in my room."  
  
'Are you going to be sleeping beside me?' I thought. Whoa, hold it there! Where did that come from? Okay, it's true that Nick's a handsome and sexy man. But he's my friend and I shouldn't have these thoughts about my friend. Should I?  
  
"Sara?" He broke my thoughts and gazed into my eyes.   
  
I had to mentally shake myself. "No, I mean, I'm not taking your room. I can sleep on the couch. In fact, I'm really not that tired anymore, so I'd be fine to drive home."  
  
"Forget it Sidle, you're not fooling me. Your eyes are droopy."  
  
Stupid eyes. Why couldn't I be wearing sunglasses? He reached over and grabbed my hand pulling me out on his side. We walked into his apartment and I turned to face him. "I don't have anything to sleep in."  
  
"You can borrow something of mine." He told me. He walked into his room. "Actually I have some of my sister's clothes she left the last time she was here, if you want to wear those."  
  
"Nick, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine." Why was I trying to get out of here? It was just Nick after all and he's my friend. Only now, I'm not sure if that's all I want from him. Today had been one of the best days of my life. He walked back into the room holding a shirt, which was obviously his because it was way too big to be his sister's and a pair of pajama bottoms that definitely belonged to his sister.   
  
"Is this okay?" He asked me and handed me the clothes.  
  
"Yes." I replied and gave up trying to leave. I took them and changed in his bathroom. When I came out, he already had the covers on the bed folded down.   
  
"If you need anything else just let me know." He told me.  
  
"Okay. Thanks Nick." He walked over and kissed my cheek once more and then left me alone to ponder what was going on between the two of us. I knew one thing for sure, I was falling for Nick and I was falling hard.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
TBC  
  
Please let me know what you think!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!!! I really appreciate it!!! By the way, it was mentioned by Pam about having Nick's POV, there is a section that deals with Nick's POV but that will come later!!! Again thank you so much!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with CSI.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
I slept for two hours and woke up. For a moment, I forgot where I was. Then it hit me. I'm at Nick's. As quietly as I can I slip out of bed and grab my clothes. I walk in the bathroom and change. I come out and make the bed up and then walk down the hall. As soon as I reached the living room, I could hear Nick's steady breathing. I glanced at him and smiled. He had knocked his blanket off and it rested on the floor. I went over and picked it up and covered him. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Bye Nick." I whisper. After leaving him a note, I step outside and realize it's pouring. 'Great. I hate driving in the rain.' I ran to my car and got in. My clothes are soaked and my hair clung to my face. I started the car and glanced down at the clock. It was seven. I had time to go home, take a shower, and then head back to work.   
  
I drove ten miles under the speed limit because of the heavy sheets of rain. I should pull over, but I don't. There wasn't that much traffic on the road, so I continue. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I reach my apartment. I don't even bother to run inside. I'm soaked and I'm fixing to take a shower anyway. So the rain isn't going to make any difference. I open my door and set my keys on the counter. I take a quick glance at my answering machine and for once it's blinking. I walk over and hit the play button.  
  
"Hey Sara." Nick's voice replied. "I must have woken up right after you left. Call me when you get in. It's pouring outside and I want to make sure you're okay."  
  
I smiled, reached for the phone, and dialed Nick's number. He answered it on the first ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Hey Sara. Did you make it home okay?" I loved the concern he was showing. It made me feel special.  
  
"I'm fine. I drove slowly."  
  
"Good. I was worried when I looked out the window and saw how bad it was."  
  
"Thanks for the concern. Be careful driving to work."  
  
"I will and you be careful too."   
  
"I promise." I pause for a moment. "Nick?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
I could imagine his face. He was probably smiling. "You're welcome. Thanks for letting me. I'll see you at work tonight."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye Sar." I hung the phone up and walked into my bedroom. I felt a lot better than I did this morning and it was all thanks to Nick. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt and went in the bathroom. I took a shower and for some reason dried and straightened my hair. Yes, I knew that it was raining outside and yes I realize that it's going to get wet and curl right back up. But I didn't care. For some reason, I wanted to look nice tonight. I applied a thin layer of make-up and double-checked my hair. Satisfied, I shut the light off and walked into the kitchen and grabbed my keys. I had forty minutes to be at work and from the sound of things outside, it was going to take me that long to get there.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
I arrived at work and was greeted by Warrick. He looked like a drowned rat. "What happened?" I asked.  
  
"I got a flat tire on my way to work." He told me as we walked toward the locker room.   
  
  
  
"You've got an extra set of clothes in your locker right?"   
  
"Yeah, doesn't really matter I guess though, if we have a crime scene outside."  
  
"I never thought about that." I told him. He opened his locker and pulled some clothes. "I guess I should have brought a heavier jacket."  
  
"Don't worry." He came over to me and leaned down to my ear. "If you get cold Nick will warm you up."  
  
I couldn't move, couldn't speak for a moment. I felt my face get hot. I dry swallowed and looked into his eyes. He had a smug look on his face and before I could comment, Nick walked in.  
  
"Hey guys." He greeted us and walked over to his locker.  
  
"Nick, my man." Warrick placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "How's it going?"  
  
Nick smiled. "It's going great War."  
  
"Good." He gave me another glance and smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go change. I'll see you two in the break room." He left and Nick turned to me and grinned.   
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea. I didn't say a word about us."  
  
Nick stared at me for a moment. I was beginning to think I had something on face because he continued to gaze at me. I was about to ask him what he was doing, when he walked over to me and cupped my face with his hands. "You look gorgeous."   
  
Needless to say, I was stunned. "Thanks." That was all I could get out because he leaned down and gently kissed me on my lips. He pulled away and smiled.   
  
I reached up and pulled him toward me and kissed him. He snaked his arms around my waist. Our kiss became deeper and more passionate. We got so caught up in each other we didn't notice when Warrick came back in. He cleared his throat and we pulled apart.  
  
"All right, you're going to tell me when this all happened." He said looking at both of us.  
  
"Today." Nick replied and began telling him about our day. "Oh and Warrick. Keep this to yourself for now okay. We don't want this to be the newest gossip going around the lab."  
  
"Your secret's safe with me but I'm warning you Catherine will figure it before too long."  
  
"We'll keep that mind." I told him. We walked down to the break room and headed straight for the coffee machine. Catherine and Grissom were already there drinking some. He glanced up at us and smiled.  
  
"We've got a busy night ahead of us." He told us and began giving out our assignments. "Warrick and Sara, you two have a hit and run. Catherine, Nick, you're with me, woman found dead in her home."  
  
Warrick and I said our goodbyes and gathered our gear. I was grateful to be working with Warrick. At least I won't have Catherine asking why I decided to make myself look presentable. We arrived at the Tahoe and Warrick decided to drive. The rain was coming down harder and I prayed that we would all be okay.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
TBC  
  
Hope you still are enjoying the story! Author's warning this story is going to take a nasty turn! Just thought I would give you a heads up! Please review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the great reviews!!!! I can't tell you how much they mean to me!!! You guys are awesome!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with CSI.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Warrick and I worked on the hit and run case for sixteen straight hours. We were both exhausted. We finally found our driver and had him arrested. We walked in the locker room and gathered our stuff to go home. Grissom, Catherine, and Nick had a tough case as well and they finished up about an hour before we did. Nick had called me to let me know that he was going home. "Man, I can't believe it's still raining outside." Warrick replied and closed his locker.  
  
"Yeah, at least it isn't pouring as bad as it was earlier." I commented.   
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here." He suggested and we walked down the hall heading for the parking lot. As soon as we stepped outside, we heard the thunder bang loudly and the sky opened up more, letting the rain cascade down in sheets.  
  
"What was that you were saying about the rain?" Warrick asked me teasingly.  
  
"I should learn to keep my mouth shut." I replied dreading the drive home.   
  
Warrick turned to me. "I'll see you tonight. Be careful."   
  
"You too." I watched as Warrick took off running toward his car. I smiled and then took off myself. I reached my car and quickly got inside. I started the car and began driving home. I called Nick on my home to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey." I answered. "How are you?"  
  
"Better now that I'm talking to you. Did you finish your case?"  
  
"Finally. I'm on my way home now." I was driving behind a car that was going twenty miles an hour. Not that I minded, I could barely see a few feet in front of me.   
  
"Can you believe this rain? I feel like I should be out building an ark or something."  
  
"We might need that ark before it's over with." My wipers were on fast speed and I still couldn't see. I decided to pull over and flipped my hazard lights on. "I had to pull over. I can't see a thing."  
  
"Good, I'm worried about you driving in this rain." I smiled at his concern, and then it dawned on me. Warrick was out in this weather too.  
  
"Nick, I need to call Warrick and make sure he's okay. He left the same time I did."  
  
"Okay, call me back once you talk to him."  
  
"I will." I hung up the phone and dialed Warrick's cell. He answered on the second ring.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Hey Warrick, it's Sara. I was calling to see if you were okay."  
  
"I had to pull over. I can't see the car ahead of me."  
  
"So did I. I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Thanks for the concern Sara. I'm fine. Do me a favor though will ya?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Call me when you get home."   
  
I couldn't help but smile. "I will. I promise. Bye Warrick." I heard him say bye and I dialed Nick back and informed him that Warrick was fine. I was on the phone with Nick when I heard a car coming behind me. I glanced in my rearview mirror and could hardly make out the headlights. There were two sets that were side by side. They were approaching at a very fast speed. I heard a sickening screeching noise and heard metal hit against metal. Before I knew it, one of the cars came crashing into the side of mine. The impact knocked me from side to side. My head smacked against the glass and I heard it break. I felt pain and I reached up to touch the side of my head. It was wet and blood poured out and ran along my fingertips. I could hear Nick's frantic voice calling out to me. I unhooked my seatbelt and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Nick, I have to go and call an ambulance." I told him.  
  
"Sara, what happened? Are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern and it broke my heart he had to hear the crash over the phone.   
  
I glanced through the cracked window and noticed that the driver in the car that hit me wasn't moving. "I'm okay, but I have to go. I'll call you back."  
  
"Sara, wait!" I hung up the phone and dialed 911. The dispatcher told me that someone had already called the accident in. I shut the phone off and got out of the car. The rain continued its heavy assault on the ground. I walked over and checked the driver. His forehead was sliced open where he hit the windshield. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt and he was incredibly lucky he wasn't thrown out the window. I checked his vitals noticing that they were weak. Tearing off a piece of my shirt, I pressed the cloth against his forehead, doing my best to apply pressure. People stated gathering around and staring. I finally heard the sirens of the ambulance. The man in the car opened his eyes and glared at me with vacant eyes. He reached up and touched my hand where I was holding the cloth.  
  
"I...never meant....for this to happen." He told me.  
  
"Sir, just relax. Help is on its way."  
  
He began shaking and I knew he was going into shock. "I.....was.....stupid....it was a race."  
  
I looked over at the other vehicle and noticed it was also banged up. The driver of that car seemed okay, but I wasn't sure. I was afraid to leave the man before me.   
  
"My name is......Jerry Douglas.....tell my wife and kids." He took a deep breath. "Tell them....I'm sorry....and I love them." He closed his eyes and then time seemed to stop. The paramedics came over and moved me aside. They began working on Douglas. One paramedic looked over at me and reached for my hand.  
  
"Ma'am, would you please come with me?"  
  
I nodded and finally walked over with him. He sat me down in the ambulance and began examining my head.   
  
"You need to come with us to the hospital." He told me.  
  
I didn't want to, but I knew I would need stitches. "Okay."  
  
"Stay here and don't go to sleep. You might have a concussion." He informed me and then left to go check on the other driver. I sat there and started shivering. It was cold and my clothes were drenched. I couldn't believe how exhausted I was. I was about to close my eyes when I heard someone call my name. I opened them and saw Brass coming toward me.  
  
"Sara, my gosh, are you okay?" He asked me and gently touched my shoulder.   
  
"I'm fine. Just a little sore and sleepy." I replied.  
  
"Well, you're not going to sleep. I'm not going to let you." He sat down beside me and began asking me what happened. I think he was doing it to keep me awake. There were plenty of officers on the scene now talking to witnesses and taking pictures of the cars.   
  
"I had pulled over because I couldn't see. Then all of the sudden, these headlights come straight at me and I heard a loud noise and then the car hit me."  
  
"You didn't see what happened?"   
  
I shook my head. "No."  
  
"Its okay. I'm going to go and talk to some more officers and then I'll call Grissom and let him know what's going on."  
  
"Okay." He left me alone and I closed my eyes. I wanted to lie down and sleep away the pain. I was about to lean back when a paramedic came back.   
  
"Miss Sidle?"  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at him.   
  
"You need to stay awake okay. We're fixing to head out to the hospital."  
  
"Okay." We were soon in motion and I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I remember is being carried inside the E.R. by one of the paramedics. He sat me down on a bed and I was out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
TBC  
  
I would like to say from here on out the story becomes more depressing and deals with a very serious issue. I've done quite a bit of research on the topic and I've tried my best to keep it realistic. I will remind you that this is still a fanfic so not everything might be as accurate. Thanks!!! Please review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: First off I would like to say sorry for taking so long to update. I was out of town this weekend. I went to my first rock concert!!! OH YEAH!!! It was fun!!! Second, I would like to say thank you to all of those that reviewed my story!!! You guys are amazing!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with CSI.  
  
Author's Warning: From here on out this story takes a serious turn. All the information in this story has been researched. Please remember that this is a fiction story and that not all the info might be correct. I tried to keep this as real as possible. Thanks.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
The first sensation I had when I woke up was my head throbbing. The second was warmth coming from my left hand. I opened my eyes and turned to see Nick sitting there staring at me.  
  
"Hey beautiful." He replied.  
  
"Hey." I tried to sit up, but Nick stopped me.   
  
"Just relax."   
  
"How long have I been here?" I glanced around looking for a clock but I couldn't find one. I did notice that my room was plain and it didn't have a television.   
  
"A few hours. You passed out as soon as they got you here. Warrick and the others are outside waiting to see you."  
  
"What about the driver Douglas? Did he make it?"   
  
"No, he didn't." Nick's eyes began to water and I wanted to hold him. I reached my arms out to him and he leaned down and held me. "I could have lost you, Sara. I was so scared when I heard the crash and then you hung the phone up."  
  
"I'm fine Nick. Please don't worry." I heard the door open and watched as Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom stepped in the room. I released Nick and was immediately wrapped in a hug by Warrick.  
  
"Girl, you really know how to scare the crap out of someone." He let go and moved aside so I could be hugged by Catherine and to my surprise Grissom.   
  
"I'm fine, really. I just have a headache."   
  
"I saw the scene. It could have been a lot worse." Grissom stated.  
  
"Someone died Grissom." I tell him.  
  
"All of you could have died." He countered. Before I could give a response, a doctor walked in and began checking my head.   
  
"I'm glad you're awake. You had us worried there for a while." He said while taking the bandage off and replacing it with another one. "I'm going to give you a prescription for the pain and your stitches needs to stay in for at least a week."  
  
"Can I go home?"   
  
"Yes." He smiled and added. "Is there anyone that can stay with you tonight? You shouldn't be alone."  
  
'Great, now everyone is going to worry even more.' "I don't that's necessary." I started but was cut off by Nick.  
  
"I'll stay with her." He turned to face Grissom, who nodded his head.  
  
"You both have the night off." He faced me. "Get some rest."  
  
'Okay, something was going here that they weren't telling me. I only hit my head, so what's the big deal? It's not like I can't take care of myself.' I continued thinking along these lines all the way to Nick's Tahoe. Warrick and the others were walking with us and stopped once we reached the vehicle.   
  
"We'll see you later Sara." Catherine told me and gave me another hug.   
  
Warrick was next. "You need anything give me a call."  
  
"I will." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. He told Nick bye and then left with Catherine and Grissom. I got in the car and rode home with Nick.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
We walked inside my apartment and I made my way to the couch. Nick hasn't said a word to me since leaving the hospital. Of course, that didn't keep him from glancing at me every five seconds. I swear he must have thought I was going to vanish before his eyes. If that were true, I would have disappeared long before now. I sat down on the couch and leaned back and closed my eyes. My head hurt like hell and the throbbing kept getting worse. The pills the doctor prescribed weren't working. I gently touched my face and could feel the stitches. I don't know how many I had, but it was more than I wanted.   
  
I heard Nick walking around in my kitchen. He was sure making himself at home. Not that I minded, it somehow felt natural for him to be there. Like he belonged there.   
  
"Hey Sara, want some coffee?" He asked me.  
  
I opened my eyes and noticed he was now bent down in front of me. He held a cup of coffee in his hands and stared at me with his brown caring eyes. "Thanks." I reach over and take the cup. I leaned up and slowly sipped on the hot liquid.   
  
Nick took a seat beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"My head keeps throbbing."  
  
"I can see why. You had a nasty cut." He pulled me toward him causing me to lean against him.   
  
"Nick, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I pulled away and glanced at him. "What are you guys keeping from me?"  
  
His face changed and then recovered. "Sara, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
No, I'm not playing this game with him. "Don't lie to me. As soon as I woke in the hospital, I've had this feeling that you and the others are keeping something from me. I need to know."  
  
"I'm not lying to you."  
  
"YES YOU ARE!" I shouted. "People don't usually stay with someone when they have a minor head injury. Warrick didn't stay with Catherine when she was attacked and her head was cut! So why stay with me?" My head began throbbing even more and I stood up and began storming toward my room. Suddenly I became light headed and started falling. Nick jumped off the couch and caught me before I hit the floor.   
  
"Sara, honey, can you hear me?"   
  
I heard him but I couldn't make out the words. He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He placed me gently on the bed and sat down beside me. He ran his fingers through my hair and leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry sweetie."  
  
I glanced up at him. "Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"The doctors were concerned so they ran some other tests while you were there."  
  
"What kind of tests?"  
  
"X-rays and blood work mostly."  
  
"What did they find?" I asked really not wanting to know what he was about to say.   
  
He took a deep breath and held my hand. "Sara, when they were doing the x-rays, the doctors found a tumor."  
  
I know the color drained from my face. "Where?"  
  
Nick glanced down at our hands and didn't answer. "Nick, where?"  
  
"Your brain." He replied and tears slowly made their way down his cheek. He pulled me into a hug and I began to fell numb all over. I had a brain tumor.  
  
"Am I going to die?"  
  
"I don't know." I felt the tears began to trail down my own face and I sadly thought about Donna Marks and how I had tried to turn my life around and not become like her. I was falling in love with Nick and now I'm not going to be able to be with him. I cried harder and pulled him tighter to me.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
TBC  
  
Please let me know you think!! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the great reviews!!! Again all the information in this story was researched. Please remember that I'm not an expert and that I probably made a few mistakes but this is a fanfic and I don't like unhappy endings (hint hint).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with CSI.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
I have a tumor. I have a tumor. These four words kept racing through my head. I didn't want to believe it. Nick stayed with me the entire night and he even made me breakfast this morning. Warrick called earlier and told me that he was sorry and that he was here for me whenever I needed him. I thanked him and told him I would call later. Nick was in the shower, and I gathered some clothes to wear today. I'm still angry with the doctors at the hospital. They acted like I was fine. Never once did they say that I had a tumor. "Why would they do that?" I asked out loud. "Wasn't it their job to give people this kind of news?"  
  
"It usually is, but we asked the doctor permission to let you go home and tell you here." Nick answered.  
  
I didn't even hear him come in. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because you were just in a car wreck and I knew you just wanted to go home. Besides, I needed to be the one to tell you."  
  
I gave him a blank stare. "Why?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
I was speechless for a moment. 'Did he just say what I thought he did?' "You love me?"  
  
He smiled. "I love you very much." He walked to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss.   
  
I pulled away and smiled. "I love you too."   
  
"You should take a bath. We have to be at the doctor's office soon."  
  
"Okay." I made my way to the bathroom and took my bath. I made sure to avoid the stitches. After I got dressed, I walked in the living room. Nick was on the phone and I listened in.  
  
"Yeah, I told her last night." He paused. "She didn't take it too well. We're going to the doctor." He listened to the other person and then continued talking. "That's a good idea, she needs all the support she can get."  
  
I wasn't sure whom he was talking to, but I was willing to bet it was either Catherine or Warrick. I sat down on the couch and put on my shoes. Nick looked over and smiled at me. "I'll call you as soon as we talk to the doctor. Bye Catherine."   
  
I smiled. "What did Cath say?"  
  
"She wanted to know how you were this morning. She said that Lindsey is begging to see you."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"That we had to go to the doctor's but if you were feeling better later, Lindsey could come and visit you for a while."  
  
"That's fine. I wouldn't mind seeing her either."  
  
We finished getting ready and soon made our way to see the doctor.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
There we sat in Doctor Rayland's office. He was in his mid forties and his glasses kept sliding down. He glanced at my chart and then looked at me.  
  
"Miss Sidle, as your boyfriend has probably already told you, we found a tumor on your brain."  
  
'My boyfriend?' I'm not going to correct him. I liked the sound of Nick being my man. "Yes, he did."  
  
"Okay, after running the tests, we've learned that you have what is called well-differentiated or low-grade astrocytomas. It contains cells that are relatively normal and are less malignant than other tumors. Now, the good news is that it grows very slowly and sometimes it can be completely removed through surgery."  
  
"You mean if I have this surgery, than I have a chance of surviving?"  
  
"Yes, but I will warn you astrocytomas can be life threatening if they are inaccessible."  
  
Nick glanced over at the doctor. "So, let me get this straight, if you can reach Sara's tumor, you can remove it all?"  
  
"That's correct and she shouldn't have that many complications."  
  
Nick turned to me and smiled. There was a light at the end of my tunnel and I intended to reach it.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
The doctor gave us pamphlets about the tumor and answered some of our questions. I knew that I had to go through the surgery. It might not make much of a difference, but I owed to myself and to everyone else that I try. I'm not going to let this beat me. I understand that this is serious and it's not going to always be easy, but I have the support and love of my friends. I'm very lucky.   
  
Nick and I were sitting in my living room reading through the booklets when we heard a knock at the door. Nick got up and answered it. Lindsey and Catherine stood in the doorway. "Hey Uncle Nick!" Lindsey said and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey Lindsey." He smiled at Catherine. "Hey Cath."  
  
Lindsey ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Hey Aunt Sara!" I told her hey and she handed me a card. "I made this for you."  
  
I took the card and smiled. "Thanks Linds." I glanced down at the card and noticed that it was a homemade card. Lindsey had decorated the front with rainbows and animals. It said "Get Well" on the cover. I opened it and smiled. Lindsey drew a picture of the entire night shift and herself. She even put who each person was. She wrote, "Aunt Sara, I hope you feel better and we all love you." I glanced down at the girl beside me.   
  
"I love it. It's the best card I've ever had." I hugged her and looked up at Catherine. She and Nick had remained quiet while I read the card. "Hey Catherine."  
  
"Hi Sara. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Right now, I'm fine. The pain medicine finally kicked in so my head isn't throbbing anymore."  
  
"That's good to hear." Catherine sat down and Nick sat down beside me. We talked about different things. Lindsey turned on the television and began watching cartoons. We had been talking for an hour, when someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered it. Warrick stood on the other end holding a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Hey Warrick." I greeted.  
  
"Hey Sar." He handed me the flowers and bent over and kissed my cheek. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing okay. Come on in. Catherine and Lindsey are here." I moved aside to let him in. Lindsey jumped off the couch and enveloped him in a bear hug.  
  
"Uncle Warrick!" He picked her up and held her.  
  
"How's my girl?"  
  
"Good." He set her down and took a seat on the couch. Lindsey hopped on his lap and made herself comfy.   
  
The sight warmed my heart. Warrick would make a great dad someday and I prayed that I would live long enough to see it. I glanced over at my friends who I considered my family and smiled. I was extremely lucky. Grissom came over a few minutes later, followed by Greg. I decided to order some take out and they all ended up staying almost the entire day. They all left around seven that evening and needless to say I was exhausted. Happy, but exhausted. Nick and I were laying in bed relaxing. I think he was as tired as I was. He kissed my forehead. "I love you Sara."  
  
"I love you too Nick." We both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
It's been a week since I found out about my brain tumor. I was now in the hospital fixing to undergo my surgery. Dr. Rayland seemed very confident that he would be able to remove the whole tumor. In case he's not able too remove it all, he said that I might have to have radiation therapy. Nick has been very supportive. He's been by my side the whole time. So has everyone else at the lab. They've been great. The door to my room opened and they all walked in.  
  
"Hey Sara." Warrick greeted me along with the others.  
  
"Good luck Sara." Grissom said.   
  
"Thanks." I replied and each took their turn giving me a hug and caring words. Nick was the last person to leave. He leaned down and kissed me.  
  
"I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that." I informed him and he kissed me again. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too Sara." I watched Nick leave and soon I was being wheeled to the operating room.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Nick's POV  
  
We sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. I was on my fourth cup of coffee and so was Warrick. I was beginning to wonder just whose girlfriend Sara was. Of course I know that Warrick considers Sara as his baby sister and he's very protective of her. Lindsey and Catherine went to the gift shop because Lindsey insisted that Sara should have something when she woke up.   
  
"What's taking so long?" Greg asked.  
  
"I don't know." I answered. I hated waiting and I felt so useless.   
  
"These things take time." Grissom informed us.   
  
Catherine and Lindsey came back and Lindsey sat down on Warrick's lap. She had a paper bag in her arms.  
  
"Is that for Sara?" Warrick asked her.  
  
"Yeah. I picked it out, but I don't want you to see it yet. I want Sara to see it first."   
  
"Okay." We became silent again and finally Dr. Rayland walked over to us. I stood up and held my breath.   
  
He smiled at us. "The surgery was a success. We were able to remove the whole tumor."  
  
I released my breath and smiled. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"For now. We're going to keep her for a few days to make sure she's recovering well. You have to remember that she might still have to undergo radiation therapy in case we missed some cells."  
  
"But she's going to live right?"  
  
"Yes, she's going to live and as long as she continues her routine check-ups, she should be fine."  
  
I was thrilled. I glanced over at everyone and they had the same smiles on their faces. I couldn't wait to see her. Dr. Rayland told us that she should be back in her room shortly and that I could see her. I thanked him and watched him walk off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara's POV  
  
I felt like I was waking up from a peaceful dream, only I didn't remember what I dreamt. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light. I knew I wasn't alone in the room. I was pretty sure that Nick was in there somewhere. After all, he did promise me. I tried to turn my head, but I wasn't quite pulling it off. Nick must have noticed because I felt him by my side.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm tired." I whispered. Nick leaned down and kissed my forehead.   
  
"Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
"Okay." I drifted back to sleep and woke up sometime later. I heard voices in the room and glanced around. Warrick and Nick were sitting on chairs near my bed and Catherine and Lindsey were standing with Grissom by the door. "Hey." I said getting their attention.  
  
"I see sleeping beauty finally woke up." Warrick replied.  
  
"Not feeling to much like a beauty right now War." I tell him. I know they cut my hair for the surgery and I could only imagine how bad my head looked.   
  
"You're always beautiful to me." Nick commented causing me to smile.   
  
"Aunt Sara." Lindsey said and walked over to me. She was holding a paper bag. "I got you something."  
  
"Thanks Linds." I reached out and took the bag while she sat down on the bed beside me. I opened the bag and pulled out an adorable teddy bear. It had a bandage around its head and his shirt said get well soon. I loved it and thanked Lindsey again.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome. I thought he was cute and you can cuddle him when no one else is around." Lindsey leaned over and gave me a hug. She pulled away and hopped off the bed. She took her place next to her mother.   
  
Dr. Rayland came in the room and checked on my bandages. He seemed rather pleased with the outcome of the surgery. Needless to say I was greatly thankful. He went over several things about what might happen in the next few days and to let him know if I was feeling strange. He told me I would be in the hospital at least five more days. I hate hospitals. At least this room has a television with cable. I have a feeling that Nick will be here most of those five days and the television will be on Discovery channel. Dr. Rayland left and soon the others started to leave as well. They all promised to come back and see me tomorrow. Catherine said that she'd bring some magazines for me to read and maybe some books. Lindsey told me that I could read her Harry Potter book. I smiled and said thanks. As soon as everyone but Nick left, he sat down beside me and held my hand. We talked for a while until I couldn't keep my eyes open and soon we both drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
I was never so happy to be home in my life, then the day I came home from the hospital. I was walking around my house in a tank top and pajama bottoms. Nick had gone back to work a few days ago and he was there now. I missed him not being around and sometimes I want to pick up the phone and tell him to come over. Of course, he's working and I can't do that. Catherine promised Lindsey that she could come over and spend the night with me anytime Lindsey wanted. I went in my bedroom and grabbed the bear she got me. Lindsey and I decided he needed a name so we named him Patch. She had watched the movie Patch Adams on television and thought that would be a great name for the bear. I walked back in the living room holding Patch to my chest. I sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V. Thanks to being in bed a week, I've become a television junkie. There are some really awesome forensic shows that I've been watching to keep me from missing work too bad. The doctor said I could go back to work soon. I can't wait. I miss my job and I miss my friends.   
  
I was watching forensic files when the phone rang. I reached over and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sara." Nick's voice came on the other line.  
  
"How are you?" I asked smiling. I really loved this man.  
  
"Good, I was calling to check in."   
  
"Well, Patch and I are watching forensic files." I told him.  
  
He laughed. "I'm jealous. That bear is where I want to be."  
  
I kept smiling. "Well, you'll just have to wait until after work. You are coming over right?"  
  
"You bet."   
  
"Nick, I wanted to tell you thank you for everything. I couldn't have done this without you."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll see you in a few hours." He hung up and I placed my phone down. I continued watching my show until I feel asleep. I heard someone open my front door and leaned up. Nick walked in and sat down beside me. He leaned over and gently kissed me.   
  
"Warrick said hi and he got you a ticket for the game. He didn't think it would be the same without you there."  
  
"I'll have to call him and thank him."   
  
"I can't believe all that's happened in the past few weeks."  
  
I shook my head. "Me neither. I would have never guessed that I would have to have a brain tumor removed nor would I have guessed that you and I would be so close."  
  
He smiled. "I know. I love you Sara."  
  
"I love you too Nick. And you know what's amazing?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"All it took was a phone call." I smiled and leaned over and kissed him. My life was a perfect as I thought it could get.   
  
~ Finished ~   
  
Like I said, I don't like unhappy endings!!! Please review and let me know what you think!!! Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed!!! You guys are so amazing!!! 


End file.
